Crossdress to Impress
by Talent for Love
Summary: [AU[KagInu] Kagome finds out that her favorite "idol" star is currently attending her "identical" cousin's school. She hatchs a plan, and he agrees to it for a week. Can she capture her crush? Or will it be someone esle?


**[Writer's Enlightment Corner]**

My, my, this certainly is very addicting. I shouldn't even be writing this one till I finish my first one, which would be Chosen Moments Stable at the moment. I am, a procrastinator... Let me put that in a more "informative way" -cough-

I am the, Procrastinating Goddess! ......... -cricket chirps-

Okay then... Lets see if I can even get this started right...

**[End: Writer's Enlightment Corner]**

* * *

- - - - - » ] **Prologue** » ]

Rushing into her room, the young girl wearing a simple yellow tank top and torn blue jeans made it a point that she wanted to be left alone when she slammed her door shut. Kagome had just gotten her monthly magazine, and all though she told her mother that she constantly hated them, she was secretly happy her aunt got her a year's worth of them. At any rate, this was her time to sit back and relax, and read about the latest news and gossip in modeling and music.

Her slender frame collapsed, or rather she threw herself on her bed, bounced a little, and then she propped herself up on her elbows, flipping through the pages quickly. She wanted to read her favorite things first. Like, those embarrassing moments that are sent in by readers who want some spotlight or something, for example. She always attacked them first, cause they amused her obviously. Giggling, she turns the pages, having seen something about an interview with some infamous person. She wasn't sure who it was, but interviews strangely entertained her for some reason.

Of course, she gawks over the page once there. On it was Sesshoumaru Taisho, some badass of a bishiouen. She knew him well, so to speak, like one of those stalking type fans for models. Even though she never actually followed him, never got near him, hell, never even seen him in "real life." So, technically, she wasn't a stalker, but the authoress has no damned idea what's she talking about so there isn't much to except from her.

Her arms going numb, Kagome is so engrossed she doesn't even notice. They were on the questions about what kind of girls he liked. A rush of delight swarmed over her with his reply about not being shallow and not going for looks or anything, basically a down to earth one that would always be by his side. She let out a yelp of excitement, kicking her feet up and down rapidly on her bed, making it vibrate and tap the walls a bit.

She had a chance! She'd always been a tomboy, and the only reason why she had this magazine was because of her aunt. She collected baseball cards and other things, and the only time she wore make-up was for those special outings...

"What are you doing...?" Came a deep voice from behind her, making the engrossed Kagome jump and fall off her bed, leaving the magazine open for prying eyes. The young man was Kagome's cousin, and they almost looked exactly like...

As far as the hair and eye color goes at least...

At any rate, Miroku wasn't too concerned with what he was wearing it looked like. Jeans that needed to literally be thrown away from all the tears and a white T-shirt with stains from who knows what on them. He was standing in the door way, staring down at his cousin with those spectacular steel blue eyes.

"Don't you knock!?"

"I know that guy..." Miroku said, changing topics as he got closer to Kagome's bed to get a better look at the picture.

Kagome sat up, curling her slim legs into an Indian style, peering at Miroku, gawking up at him.

Miroku took that as a hint to go on talking, "Yeah. He goes to my school. I think this explains why he is always MIA."

"AH! Sugoi!" Shouted Kagome as she jumped to her feet and clung to her lecherous cousin. "I! Have an idea!"

"Should I be afraid?"

"Ummm...."

Miroku got that nervous grin, and while Kagome was still on him, he touched her in that forbidden place on her rump.

Kagome squealed and let go, then threw a punch at him, which he blocked with a hand.

"You're -so- DISGUSTING!"

"It's the nicest way I could think of telling you to get off...?"

"..."

"Yeah, so, what was this idea...?"

"Let's switch schools! I go to your school so I can meet Sesshoumaru-chan and you can go to mine!"

"I'm not so su-"

"I go to an all girl school."

"Deal."

- - - - - » ]

Both cousins were in the same seashell pastel theme bathroom, staring into the mirror closely. To them, they looked nothing alike, to others, they thought they were brother and sisters. Strange how genetics work now a day. So far there only main concern was hair length.

"Err... I have some physical problems with this." He said, taking his hair out of his pony tail (I'm assuming it's a ponytail) and letting the midnight hair float into its natural place, right at the shoulders. His right hand, which had a purple arm warmer on it, was fingering the tips of it gently. He was thinking to himself on why he always kept it up. It was much thinner then Kagome's mass of night colored hair, and defiantly not close enough to the same length.

Kagome blinked stupidly, staring at Miroku's reflection in the mirror, thinking to herself about this. She so desperately wanted this idea to work, and she'd do anything for it to work, even ruin her hair. She was already considering joining his "fan club" and if a lot of people got wind of her "crush" on this Sesshoumaru then they'd brush her off as a typical teenage girl... and by god, she is obsessed.

"I'll just cut mine short and get it layered."

Miroku glanced at her hair, then fingered its soft tips. "Not sure if it's totally worth it," He was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Three words for you: All Girl School." She paused, "If they make snacks for me then they'll do it for you!"

"Fine. But only for a week."

"A** WEEK**?!"

"I think longer then that would get us busted."

_'I was thinking at least a whole semester...'_ "Fine," Kagome grumbled, "Beggars can't be choosers."

Miroku nodded his head, and then gave a pointed look to her chest, then his own. He sweatdroped.

Kagome easily read his thoughts, "I'll strap them down, or wrap them like Motoko or Mutsumi does in Love Hina."

"What about me...?"

"You'll defiantly have to wear a water bra, and probably stuff it."

Miroku's grin turned into chuckling and then he finally choked on his laughter, and Kagome gave him an odd look.

"You mean your own aren't completely natural...?"

Kagome popped a vein, "GAWH! YOU'RE DEAD! **D**-**E**-**A**-**D**!"

"I can spell Kagome-chan!" He said quickly as he dodged past her and down the stairs, running for his life...

- - - - - » ] **End: Prologue** » ]

* * *

**[Writer's Enlightment Corner]**

Hmmm. Short, and a cliffhanger... Hmm, Mission Accomplished!! XD

Also, reminding you that this is an InuYasha/Kagome fling XP! Not a Sesshoumaru/Kagome one... Though it's defiantly a more interesting approach then most of the ones I see I think. -shrugs- Plus, I realize Miroku almost looks nothing like Kagome, vice versa, but trust me... this will be good! XD! Yeah, I gotta stay up all day so I can get my clock switch around. I'm an insomniac or something, I go to bed around 5-6 in the morning and get up around 4-5 in the evening...

Hopefully this will keep me up, along with a lot of caffeine...

Anyhow, tell me what you think! XD! I need FEEDBACK!

**[End: Writer's Enlightment Corner]**


End file.
